


the pedal's down, my eyes are closed

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: A short sappy morning sex fic inspired by No Control.





	the pedal's down, my eyes are closed

**Author's Note:**

> lemme tell ya this is me waxing poetic about louis through harry's pov lol
> 
> also i wrote this like a year ago and forgot i'd written it so here it is!!
> 
> beta'd by my mortal enemy [kit](http://mymomthinksitstheflu.tumblr.com/)

               The sun just barely filtered through the gauzy curtains of Harry’s bedroom and warmed his and Louis’ bare skin when Harry woke up. He stretched his limbs carefully, paying mind to the man asleep next to him. Louis had been spooning him until very recently; until Harry had first stirred and fidgeted enough that Louis had rolled over and tangled himself up in the sheet.

           Harry glanced at his phone where it sat fully charged on the bedside table and thought about how he should get up and do his usual morning yoga – maybe make a shake and lounge on a chair on the terrace and read until Louis properly woke up. He only thought about it for a second before he rolled over onto his stomach and laid his head down on his pillow, cheek leaned into the sun-warmed fabric of the pillowcase and face turned toward his sleeping boyfriend.

           In the still warmth of the morning it was easy for Harry to get lost in looking at Louis. The sun brought highlights of rich caramel brown out in Louis’ hair and Harry could imagine the warmth of Louis’ skin if he were to reach out and touch him; stroke along his cheekbone and cup his cheek, down his jaw and neck. Harry would map out his pulse where it beat sluggishly in his throat and trace his chest piece, brushing his collarbone as he followed the cursive with his fingertips. Harry practically drooled at all that glowing golden skin laid bare before him and he only briefly mourned the loss of his morning yoga session as he leaned over Louis and carefully peeled back the sheet from where it was tangled around his hips. He was certain morning sex had calming and rejuvenating qualities to it anyways.

           Louis shivered a little and shifted his legs when Harry tugged the sheet off of his lower half but didn’t wake, and Harry settled on his stomach between Louis’ spread thighs. He couldn’t stifle the soft groan he let out when he laid down on his front, on top of his erection which always resulted from him sleeping with Louis curled around him. Louis was in a similar state so Harry didn’t feel like too much of a lech. It was hard ( _ ha _ ) not to think of the thinly-veiled penis joke that Louis had thought was  _ so _ clever when he’d come up with it, practically giggling when he’d given Harry his draft to see what he thought. He’d snorted when he’d read  _ I’m a loaded gun _ , somewhere in the back of his mind touched by the fact that the song was about him, and he snorted now before he banished the thought and ducked his head.

           Louis writhed in his sleep when Harry’s mouth touched the tip of his cock, torso twisting and hips nudging into the touch. The movement pushed Louis’ cock against Harry’s cheek, leaving a wet smear across the skin. Harry leaned into it, turning his head to run his tongue along the side of Louis’ dick. Louis let a long breath out through his nose but didn’t wake.

           Harry propped himself up on one arm and lifted the other hand up to wrap loosely around the base of Louis’ erection – not hard enough to stimulate him much, just enough to hold it steady so Harry could sink his mouth down on it. He bobbed his head smoothly, gradually taking him deeper and deeper. He could coax Louis into an orgasm like this, make him come awake coming down Harry’s throat. He wouldn’t do that, though. He had other plans, but he wanted to prod Louis awake in the best way possible first.

           He got his wish a moment later when he heard Louis gasp, breaths settling into pants. A hand came down to push Harry’s hair back off his face and tilt his head back. Louis blinked sleepily down at him and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. Harry paused to let Louis get his bearings and watched as a smile bloomed on Louis’ face a second before he dropped his other hand to brush Harry’s lips where they sucked tight around his cock.

           “Good morning,” he rasped, voice lower and rougher than usual, which was literally Harry’s favourite thing about mornings. Fuck yoga and meditation; hearing Louis’ sexy morning voice was downright therapeutic. “Early bird gets the worm? That what they say?” Louis asked, ruffling Harry’s hair but keeping his grip tight. The sharp pain of the tug had Harry moaning around his mouthful, nodding as much as he could.

           “What about your morning yoga?” Louis asked, tracing the dent in Harry’s cheek where it hollowed out.

           Harry pulled off, panting and shaking his head. “Fuck my yoga,” he breathed, leaving Louis’ cock to press against his abdomen while he crawled up his boyfriend’s body. He hovered over Louis on his hands and knees, suspended just over him with a hair’s breadth of warm air separating their skin. “Fuck  _ me _ ,” he amended, pleading. Long strands of his hair trailed down to tickle Louis’ collarbones, soft curls brushing his chest piece.

           Louis leaned up on one of his elbows to connect their mouths, coaxing Harry’s mouth open with his tongue before he nibbled on Harry’s lower lip. His free hand found its way into Harry’s hair again like it was drawn there magnetically, fingers tangling in his curls and nails digging in to his scalp. Harry melted into Louis’ firm touch, his thighs spreading until he was straddling Louis’ hips and pressed against his front.

           Without much coaxing Harry rolled off of Louis and onto his side, one of Louis’ hands firmly gripping his hip and the other skimming down his back to rest at the dip in his spine above the swell of his bum. Without breaking their kiss for so much as a breath, Louis got a handful of Harry’s arse and pulled at him, gently but insistently trying to move him.

           “On your other side, love,” Louis breathed into Harry’s mouth when they parted. He nosed at Harry’s temple, taking in the scent near Harry’s hairline. He probably smelled like Louis, like their bed and the hygiene products they shared these days. Harry was so pleased when he first realized that they were  _ that _ kind of couple, practically indiscernible from one another in pretty much every way and all the more nauseating for it. “Gonna hold you close and make proper  _ love _ to you.”

           "Yes - Lou -  _ please _ ," Harry begged, moving in for one more kiss before he did as he was told. He rolled onto his other side and Louis immediately moved in closer to press up against his back. Harry pushed back against Louis, pushing his bum against Louis’ erection in an effort to encourage Louis into fucking him.

Harry didn’t often feel sore the morning after getting thoroughly fucked – the yoga and frequent workouts saw to that – but he was still slick and stretched enough from the night before that he would hardly need any prep. Still, Louis wormed a hand down between them and slipped two fingers into Harry, biting playfully at Harry’s shoulder on a favourite spot that was always littered with his marks. (Almost as many as Harry’s marks on Louis’ arse.) Harry squirmed and arched back into Louis’ touch, fucking himself on Louis’ fingers while Louis chuckled against his neck. He bit at Harry’s earlobe and withdrew his fingers slowly, dragging them over Harry’s prostate torturously. This drew a long whimper out of Harry and Louis locked his forearm across Harry’s chest to keep him still.

“Please, Louis,” Harry whined and Louis gave in then, leaning past Harry to reach the nightstand where Harry had haphazardly tossed their nearly-empty tube of lube. He rolled and squeezed the tube until he coaxed enough of the gel out into his palm before he threw the empty tube off the side of the bed and spread the lube onto his cock. He shuffled in close behind Harry again, molding himself to Harry’s back which was beyond perfect and Harry immediately melted under his touch, sagging back into him.

“Love you so much,” Louis sighed, his voice breathy at first but getting more choked off, like a rope being pulled taut, as he pushed into Harry. One arm kept a tight grip on Harry’s upper body while his other hand helped guide his cock into Harry, then gripped at his hip once their pelvises were pressed as close together as they were going to get. He kissed Harry’s neck and behind his ear while Harry adjusted, all quiet and intense. It was a mood that Louis wasn’t used to aside from when they were having sex. It was so different from Harry’s usual zen nature and sunny disposition.

Louis ran his thumb over Harry’s hipbone, leaving the skin tingling in his wake. Harry’s hand fumbled a little as it reached down but the way he tangled his fingers with Louis’ was confident, firm and grounding. Louis dropped another kiss to Harry’s neck before he started moving, rocking his hips gently against Harry’s arse. Harry’s hand on his tightened, holding Louis’ hand hard and squeezing his own hip. Harry arched back into Louis and let out a beautiful moan, practically torn from his throat in its shuddering intensity, and Louis took that as a sign to keep going.

Harry pushed back against Louis and in seconds they were moving together seamlessly, rhythm perfect. They rolled like a ship on the ocean, at the mercy of the waves and the will of nature. Louis left a messy trail of kisses and lovebites down the side of Harry’s neck, panting against his skin. Harry felt hot and breathless and altogether overwhelmed, clinging to Louis’ hand and moaning his name. His other hand clutched at the sheets, rumpled from them sleeping and then fucking on them. The fabric felt cool against his feverish skin, where it had seemed sun-warmed when Harry had been musing on it earlier.

Louis shifted in a way that put his cock at an angle that it pressed against Harry’s prostate with nearly every stroke, and Harry stifled a whimper into the pillow at how it bordered on overwhelming. The arm around his torso pulled at him, easing him back from where he’d curled his shoulders in and buried his face in the pillow. His sounds were louder than ever, unmuffled and painfully honest and Harry almost couldn’t handle the bright, nearly harsh pleasure that he felt every time Louis moved.

It took Harry a few moments to recognize that Louis was murmuring soft praise and soothing words into the side of his neck and the curls of hair by his ear, and Harry wondered just how distressing the sounds he’d been making were. He turned his head and kissed the first skin he met – Louis’ chin – and kept going until he hit Louis’ mouth, moaning and sighing into their kiss. His neck and shoulders strained from the awkward angle but he didn’t miss a beat, biting at Louis’ lower lip and drawing a groan out of him even as Harry tugged on it.

“Love you,” Louis murmured again, pausing to butt his nose against Harry’s and drawing a smile out of him.

“I love you too,” Harry said, giddy and practically giggling before he was reduced to groans again, turning and burying his face in the pillow. Louis’ hand that had been gripping his hip slid down to splay over Harry’s belly, palm spanning the gap between the laurels on his pelvis. He hugged Harry in tight against him and kept moving, pressing in deep and filling him deliciously. Louis’ hand slid down from Harry’s stomach to wrap around his cock and within a dozen strokes in time with the snaps of Louis’ hips Harry was coming. Harry let out a moan that was edging towards sounding like a sob with every wave of his orgasm, hips twitching with the filthy grind of Louis’ cock into him until he tensed up and squeezed Harry harder than ever.

After he’d finished coming Louis’ hold loosened very slightly, just enough to let Harry breathe though it didn’t lessen the intensity of the moment. Harry sunk into the embrace happily as his pulse settled and he caught his breath, letting out a content sigh when Louis dropped a kiss to the hair by his ear.

Harry turned his head and kissed Louis, hand finding his and pulling to coax Louis to move. Louis pulled out of Harry carefully and let him roll over onto his back. He immediately laid back down plastered to Harry’s side and propped his chin on one of Harry’s pecs.

“All these years later and I still can’t believe I landed myself someone as perfect and lovely as you,” Louis commented softly, pressing a kiss to one of Harry’s swallows. His eyes remained trained on Harry’s, and Harry reached up to thoughtlessly tangle a hand in Louis’ hair. He took in Louis’ flushed face and messy hair, the sheen of sweat on the bridge of his nose and high on his collarbones.

“Don’t think pining after me until you worked up the nerve to kiss me counts as ‘landing’ me but I’ll let it slide,” Harry said with a chuckle, pushing Louis’ hair back off his face and smiling hopefully sweetly enough to avoid a nipple twisting. His dimples worked wonders as usual and he was allowed to get away with the affront to Louis’ dignity with nothing more than a narrow-eyed dirty look from his boyfriend before he laid his head down on Harry’s chest.

“If you’ve quite finished, I’ll remind you that I’m the one cuddling in bed with you after shagging you senseless so  _ that _ definitely counts as landing you,” Louis said, words a little muffled with how his face was pressed against Harry’s skin. “Nobody else gets to do that to you except  _ me _ . Consider yourself thoroughly landed.” Harry continued to idly pet Louis’ hair and Harry smiled to himself as he thought of those lyrics Louis had written and how he’d been so proud of himself and his blatant sex metaphors.

“Yeah, you landed me alright,” he said, voice a low rumble in his chest. “I’m all yours.” Harry bit his lip to keep himself from laughing while he waited for Louis to sing the next line. Disappointingly, Louis didn’t take the bait and so Harry had to do it for him. “I’ve got no control,  _ no control _ ,” he sang, grinning. He beamed right up until the point when Louis sat up and tried to smother him with his own pillow.


End file.
